


You're looking a little green there, Mr. Allen

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets jealous when Jay Garrick and Caitlin seem to be getting a little too close for comfort. Originally posted on my Tumblr (xisuthros).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're looking a little green there, Mr. Allen

Barry Allen was used to being many things, but being jealous was not one of them. After seeing Jay Garrick compliment Caitlin on her assessment of their last metahuman criminal and watching her smile brightly back at him, Barry knew he had to get out of there before he did something stupid. Jay was a nice person and he didn’t want to alienate the one good mentor he had over some hurt feelings. 

He started to walk away when Caitlin called after him, “Barry? Where are you going?” He could sense the worry in her voice; normally he stayed with the group and went out to get drinks afterwards. 

“I’m just getting some fresh air.” he lied, feeling guilty. “That last one really took it out of me. I’m just gonna go home and get some rest. You guys go and have fun.” He tried to sound sincere, but Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him and he knew that she had figured out he was lying. Before she could say anything else though, he sped away leaving only yellow lightning in his wake. 

Sighing as he made his way back to his apartment, Barry tried to work out why he was getting so upset over Jay giving Caitlin a compliment. He had nothing against the older speedster; in fact, he rather liked him in most other respects. It was just whenever Caitlin laughed at one of his jokes or smiled at him for no reason, Barry felt a twinge in his gut that he hadn’t felt since he first saw Iris with Eddie. 

With a jolt, he suddenly realized why he was getting so upset and he had to stop running before his scattered brain led him straight into a wall. There, in the middle of downtown Central City with dozens of people watching and pointing at him, he suddenly realized one simple fact; that he was in love with Caitlin Snow. Kicking himself for not seeing it sooner, he looked around and realized he was in the middle of an intersection. Chastising himself again, he sped back up again and raced toward his apartment, which he had just moved to from Joe’s house. His step-dad had been sad to see him go, but after the whole fiasco with the Reverse-Flash Barry had felt it was time to move on his own again. 

Flying through the front door and changing into his street clothes within seconds, the speedster sat down on the couch and contemplated this new revelation. He realized quickly that this new piece of information did not help his problem with Jay Garrick at all, but rather made it worse. How was he supposed to just stand there and let some other guy sweet-talk the girl he was in love with? 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped when the doorbell rang. Looking up at the clock, Barry realized that nearly an hour had gone by as he sat there thinking about his dilemma. Rushing to the door, he looked through the peephole and saw that it was none other than Caitlin, who was looking worriedly at the door. 

Composing himself, Barry opened the door and smiled his best fake smile. “Hey, Caitlin.” He said, trying to sound convincing. “What’s up?”

The scientist was having none of his lies. “Don’t play dumb with me, Barry Allen, I know something’s wrong with you and I want to know what. You normally never pass up on an opportunity to see Cisco drunk. What’s going on?” When he didn’t immediately answer, she huffed and brushed past him and into the apartment.

While Barry still stood by the door incredulously, she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs as if she were a therapist. “Well?” she prodded. “Come on, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s up.” Sighing, the speedster closed the door and sat on the cushion furthest away from her, not wanting her proximity to hamper his ability to speak. Something passed across her face for a moment when he sat down but before he could blink it was gone. 

“Its nothing, just…” He paused and tried to come up with the words to express how he was feeling without letting on that he was in love with her. The last time he admitted that to someone, things didn’t exactly go his way. “The way you and Jay were talking and laughing tonight, it just made me realize how much I missed doing that with you.” Her eyebrows rose and he clarified. “Things have been busy in Central City since we stopped the singularity and ever since Jay showed up, we haven’t really been spending that much time together like we used to. I guess I was just a little jealous that he can make you laugh like I used to.” Bracing himself for the worst Barry looked at Caitlin, whose expression caught him off-guard.

She was looking at him like she did when he had lost his speed and was telling her how much he was going to miss it. Her eyes seemed to look at him like he was the hero he wanted to be. Before he could analyze it too deeply, she shook herself and gave him a comforting smile. “Barry, I know things have been a little crazy, but nothing’s changed. You’re still one the most important people in my life, and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” She paused. “It’s true; me and Jay have probably been hanging out a little too much. Believe it or not, you’re not the first person to hint at that.” Barry’s eyebrows rose.

“Cisco was feeling the same way.” She explained, but Barry doubted that he was feeling exactly the same way he was. “He said he missed it when it was just the three of us against the world, or as he put it ‘like the modern-day Harry, Ron, and Hermione’.” This made Barry chuckle and Caitlin smiled before continuing. “I’m sorry if things have been a little strained recently, but I promise to try better if you do?” Barry smiled and nodded.

They both stood and Caitlin leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, although her lips lingered a fraction of a second more than they should have. When she leaned back   
Barry noticed that her eyes flickered to his lips briefly, but she seemed to shake herself and head towards the door. Barry stood there for a fraction of a second before deciding that he wasn’t going to push it. Not just yet. Caitlin was one of the most important people in his life as well and he wasn’t going to risk that relationship unless he knew exactly what he was doing and to make sure that she felt the same way. He wouldn’t make that mistake twice.

Walking over and opening the door for her, she turned back to look at him with an unreadable expression before motioning to him. “Why don’t you come out with us after all?” She asked, smiling. “What better time to hang out than right now?” 

Barry laughed and grabbed his coat. “Sure. I wouldn’t miss Cisco trying to sing karaoke for the world.” That made her laugh. Caitlin took his arm and they walked down the street toward the bar, laughing and joking just like old times.

One day, they’ll be in a different place but for now Barry was just grateful that he had her by his side.


End file.
